


Reality Check

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-25
Updated: 2000-04-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Vecchio and Ray Kowalski talk about a couple of misunderstandings.





	Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rated PG13

#### Rated PG13 

This story is short and evil, but then again, so am I. 

****

REALITY CHECK 

The two men lay in bed, tangled up in the sheets and each other, basking in the glow of their recent lovemaking. Suddenly, Ray Vecchio began to laugh, shaking Ray Kowalski into full wakefulness. 

"What is it?" Kowalski asked sleepily. "What's so funny?" 

"I just remembered something someone told me at work today." 

"What?" 

"They thought that Fraser and I were lovers." 

Kowalski burst into laughter. "You? And Fraser? Who thought that?" 

"Dewey." 

"Well, that explains it." 

"Me and Fraser." Vecchio chuckled. "For one thing, he's too damn polite. Can you imagine it? 'Ray, if it pleases you, would you perform fellatio upon me now? Thank you kindly.'" 

Kowalski laughed. 

"And all that hair!" Vecchio continued. 

"Yeah, having a lover with so much nice, thick hair would probably raise some serious jealousy issues with you, wouldn't it, Vecchio?" 

Ray raised himself up onto one elbow and glared down at the man lying next to him. "Oh, do you really want to talk about hair, Stanley?" 

"Don't call me Stanley! I hate it when you do that!" 

"Yeah, I know." Grinned Vecchio. "Don't get me wrong, Benny's a great guy, my best friend." 

"Best friend?" 

"Well, maybe second best." He smiled appeasingly at Kowalski, and was rewarded with a dazzling smile. "But having him as a lover? Can you picture Fraser having sex with a man? Any man?" 

"I'd rather not." 

Vecchio laughed again. "Hmm. Then you'll have a really interesting reaction to what Huey said." 

"What did Huey say?" 

"He said that Fraser and I couldn't possibly be lovers, because you and Fraser were lovers." 

Kowalski sat bolt upright in the bed. "He said that?! He said that Fraser and I... that we... Ewww!" 

Vecchio laughed again. "Yup. He thinks that Benny is your hot little slice of Canadian Bacon." 

Kowalski glared at him as Vecchio continued laughing. "Shut up, it's not that funny." 

"Yes it is." 

"Well God," Kowalski said, flopping back down on the pillows next to Ray, "Fraser's a great guy and everything, but no part of my body is going into any orifice on his." 

"That's right, Stan my man. You save your body parts for me." 

Kowalski rolled over to lie on top of him, pinning his arms to the bed. "What have I told you about calling me Stan?" 

"Um, that you really really like it?" 

"Wrong." Ray leaned down and gave Vecchio a sharp nip on the neck. 

 

"Uh, that you don't mind it all that much?" 

"Incorrect." He nibbled lightly on Vecchio's lower lip. 

"Uh, that you don't care, as long as I don't do it while we're in public?" 

"Negative." Ray captured Vecchio's mouth for a long, passionate kiss. 

"Um," Ray's voice had gone distinctly breathless. "You don't mind if I scream it out in the throes of passion?" 

Kowalski smiled. "I can live with that." He said, leaning down for another kiss. 

#### THE END

Comments welcome.


End file.
